This invention relates generally to apparatus for material movement and manipulation, and particularly to a conveyor apparatus for moving material from a bin.
The subject matter of the present invention may be applied to processes associated with recycling of certain materials. In recycling procedures, selected material for recycling must be separated from other undesirable material often included in the deposits provided by consumers. In paper recycling, for example, consumers often include baling wire, string, bags, and other undesirable material within the body of material deposited as recyclable newspaper. Before the newspaper can be recycled, however, this extraneous and undesirable material must be separated in order to avoid contamination of the recycled paper product and avoid the potential for damage to the paper making machinery.
It is then necessary in many recycling operations to separate composite material, e.g., separate recyclable newspaper material from undesirable material such as strings, wires and the like. Workers manually sort through a pile of the composite material to separate the undesirable material and recyclable material. The preferred embodiment of the present invention finds application in aiding manual separation of such composite material.